


Скажи, что любишь

by Roxolana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxolana/pseuds/Roxolana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это даже нелепо - понять, что ты влюблен в своего лучшего друга, а на следующий день выяснить, что он мертв.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скажи, что любишь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell Me That You Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349108) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel). 



> I want to apply to author of this fic: I wrote you several times on LJ, but you didn't reply. Then I decided to post it here so you can see it. If you raise an objection against translation, please, let me know. If you don't mind, let me know either.

Первая встреча Кастиэля и Дина Винчестера произошла, когда Кастиэль был прижат к своему собственному шкафчику сильной рукой Уриэля, сжимавшей его горло и давившей на трахею, а Дин проходил мимо. Кастиэль пытался отбиться, силясь вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Никто из учителей не мог их увидеть, потому что шкафчик Кастиэля находился дальше всех остальных от кабинетов – идеальное место, чтобы стать целью травли Уриэля. Это было весьма несправедливо, потому что Уриэль был крупнее его, старше его, и мог швырять его, как ему хотелось, словно тряпичную куклу. Кастиэль был невысоким, худым и слабым, и вовсе не мог драться. Он воспитывался пацифистом, и все еще не смог привыкнуть к тому, что не все были такими же.

Это было в марте, в один из вторников, и Кастиэль был придавлен к своему шкафчику и пытался вдохнуть, когда парень – старше него, примерно одного возраста в Уриэлем – остановился рядом с ними. Он остановился и несколько долгих секунд смотрел, прежде чем двинулся к ним. Кастиэль заметил его через секунду, и удары, удушение  и пинки прекратились, когда парень встал рядом с Уриэлем.

\- У тебя какие-то счеты с этим парнем или как? – спросил парень, его зеленые глаза – Боже, они были такими зелеными – были полны радостного интереса, и на секунду Кастиэль ужаснулся, что он собирается присоединиться к Уриэлю в его развлечении. Но огонек в его глазах сменился холодной злобой, когда он снова заговорил прежде, чем Уриэль ему ответил, - Потому что если их нет, я советую тебе отвалить от него, или будешь иметь дело со мной.

Уриэль метнул взгляд в его сторону, и, Боже, если бы взгляд мог убивать, то этот красивый зеленоглазый веснушчатый парень был бы уже мертв. Уриэль усмехнулся и убрал руку с шеи Кастиэля, позволяя тому упасть на пол. Кастиэль прижал руку к шее, откашливаясь и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. И прежде чем Уриэль ушел, Кастиэль услышал его слова, обращенные к парню.

\- Он смахивает на педика, Винчестер. Лучше оставь его как есть.

И затем Уриэль ушел, его тяжелые шаги отдавались от стен школьного коридора, но он уходил один. На глаза Кастиэлю попались кеды парня, темно-синие Конверсы. Они были прямо перед лицом Кастиэля, и он не смог сдержать улыбку. Края его джинсов были потрепаны и порваны, они явно пострадали при частом скоблении о землю и асфальт, да и сами джинсы были длинноваты для парня. Кастиэль поднял глаза, замечая дырки на его брюках; выше - потерто-голубой цвет; и еще выше - пряжка его ремня – эмблема Шевроле. Кастиэль покраснел и сел на полу, прижимаясь спиной к стене и все еще осторожно потирая рукой горло, надеясь, что там не осталось никаких синяков, о которых станет спрашивать отец.

Парень улыбнулся ему, когда Кастиэль посмотрел наверх, ловя взглядом его глаза, и протянул руку. Кастиэль тихо вздохнул, протягивая трясущуюся руку, и парень крепко схватил ее; его кожа была теплой и мягкой, и Кастиэль почувствовал, как румянец с щек спускается к его шее, к груди, когда парень подтянул его, ставя на ноги. Парень сильно хлопнул его по плечу; улыбка на его лице могла осветить целую комнату. Его зубы были идеальны, губы выглядели мягкими, и Кастиэль не мог перестать думать о том, каково это – целовать такого парня, пробегая языком по его зубам. Он покраснел еще больше, и парень усмехнулся, будто мог читать мысли Кастиэля.

\- Имя – Дин, - сказал он, снова хлопая Кастиэля по плечу, и Кастиэль только кивнул, после чего повернулся и пошел вниз по коридору, оставляя учебники и остальные вещи лежать в шкафчике. На самом деле, именно эти предметы были причиной его нахождения тут, но он сейчас был слишком смущен, чтобы забирать их, потому что этот парень – _Дин_ – только что спас его от одного из самых главных мудаков школы, а у Кастиэля даже не хватила смелости поговорить с ним, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поблагодарить парня. Продолжая идти по коридору, он глянул через плечо как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Дин пожал плечами сам себе и развернулся в противоположную сторону коридора. Боже, Кастиэль Милтон – величайший трус на всей планете.

***

У Кастиэля никогда не было много друзей, и тех друзей, которые у него были, он очень любил. Габриэль и Анна его лучшие друзья, они знают друг друга много лет, но довольно часто они не разговаривают друг с другом, сидят по отдельности за ланчем, и сегодня – один из таких дней. Кастиэль сидит один, ест свой сэндвич, который закинул в сумку с утра – с тунцом. Очевидно и скучно, как и все, что происходит с Кастиэлем. Он смеется от этой мысли, горько улыбаясь сэндвичу и стараясь спрятать этот смех от всей школы, потому что кто захочет дружить с парнем, который смеется над собой? И тут кто-то садится напротив него, кидая рюкзак на стол рядом с подносом, и когда Кастиэль поднимает взгляд, он задыхается.

Это Дин, и он улыбается Кастиэлю, стаскивая кусочек пиццы с тарелки и откусывая его.  Улыбка не покидает его лицо, пока он жует и глотает, и после еще несколько кусков и глотков воды из бутылки он прочищает горло и начинает говорить.

\- Я так и не услышал благодарности за то, что спас твой зад.

Кастиэль отводит глаза и упирает взгляд в столешницу, поджимая ноги под столом, он ерзает на своем месте, краснея и не зная, как с этим справиться. Наконец он мысленно дает себе пинок.

\- Спасибо, - почти шепчет он, и Дин ухмыляется, улыбка пересекает его лицо, и Кастиэль готов поклясться, что его зубы сияют на свету. Эта мысль кажется ему смешной, и он снова смеется, откладывая сэндвич на бумажный пакет. Дин с любопытством смотрит на него, но мягко усмехается и осторожно пинает голень Кастиэля под столом. Кастиэль резко вдыхает воздух и быстро убирает ногу.

\- Nо problemo, парень. Уриэль известен тем, что вечно устраивает непристности, и если он опять начнет приставать к тебе, просто найди меня, окей?

\- Почему ты это делаешь? – слова вырываются раньше, чем Кастиэль успевает хотя бы подумать о том, что он говорит, и он сразу же прикрывает рукой рот, чувствуя, что щеки становятся просто до невозможности красными.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Дин вскидывает брови и наклоняет голову на один бок, и это очаровательно, это самая очаровательная вещь, которую Кастиэль когда-либо видел, и он закрывает глаза, чтобы перестать думать об этом, но не может. Он не может перестать думать об этом, потому что это все, что сейчас занимает его сознание.

Он убирает руку ото рта и открывает глаза, тихо вздыхая.

\- Я имею в виду – почему ты так хорошо ко мне относишься? Никто так не делает. Я изгой всей школы, мальчик для битья, и своими друзьями я не особо хорошо общаюсь. Я просто никто; Кастиэль никто.

Дин смеется, и звук его смеха такой теплый и приятный, это похоже на то, когда ты сидишь возле огня в своем любимом свитере в какой-нибудь холодный зимний день. Кастиэлю нравится его смех, и он наклоняется вперед.

\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь. Ты со среднего звена, да? – Кастиэль кивает, и Дин продолжает и сам немного нагибается к столу, - То, что у тебя нет друзей, не значит, что ты никто. Ну же, я уверен, что ты отличный парень. И я уверен, что ты можешь быть веселым, если хочешь, или, черт возьми, если не хочешь.

Кастиэль улыбается в ответ на эти слова и тихо смеется, лицо Дина светлеет, потому что только что заставил Кастиэля улыбнуться и засмеяться. Кастиэль не может перестать смеяться от этой мысли, он снова берет сэндвич и откусывает его, задумчиво пережевывая кусок, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Ладно, может, я могу быть веселым иногда.

\- Вот видишь! Ладно, так почему у тебя нет друзей?

\- Они есть, но они не проводят со мной много времени. Они выпускники, и, думаю, у них есть более полезные занятия, чем болтаться с юниором.

Кастиэль пожимает плечами, а Дин хмурится, стаскивая с тарелки еще один кусок пиццы и надкусывая его, Кастиэль в этот момент откусывает сэндвич.

\- Мда, паршиво. У меня тоже немного друзей, и я не провожу с ними все свое свободное время, но все же они мои друзья, - Дин делает паузу, сдвигая брови. Эта самое милое, что Кастиэль видел в своей жизни, и он снова смеется, откусывая сэндвич, - Как насчет такого – мы с тобой становимся друзьями и стараемся проводить друг с другом все свое время, раз друзья на нас забивают. Плюс ко всему, я держу Уриэля в узде.

Это звучит как отличный план – обрести нового друга, которого сможешь видеть каждый день. Кого-то, кто хочет общаться с тобой, кого-то, кто сможет защищать тебя от издевательств, и просто кого-то, с кем можно будет разговаривать и проводить время.  Кастиэль улыбается и кладет свой сэндвич, протягивая руку через стол. Дин пожимает ее и слегка трясет, пока Кастиэль тихо говорит: ‘Идет’.

\-----

У Дина и Кастиэля нет общих уроков, потому что Дин выпускник, а Кастиэль только в предпоследнем классе, но за ланчем они обмениваются номерами и переписываются друг с другом все оставшиеся занятия. Мистер Сингер, учитель истории, грозится отобрать у Кастиэля телефон в первые же тридцать минут урока, поэтому он прижимается спиной к стене кабинета и поворачивается так, чтобы спрятать телефон от глаз преподавателя. Он умудряется писать Дину таким образом до конца пары и узнает о парне больше, чем мог вообще рассчитывать.

Дин живет вместе со своим отцом и младшим братом по имени Сэм, который в этом году новичок  в их школе, но он не видит его много в течение учебного дня, потому что редко ходит в его кампус. У него есть собственная машина, машина, которую ему подарил отец на день рождения в этом году – Шеви Импала 1967, машина, за которую Кастиэль бы убил – да, он не похож на любителя машин, но ему действительно нравятся классические автомобили. Дин почти бросил школу после окончания среднего звена, но брат отговорил его от этого, потому что он хотел, что Дин поступил в колледж, даже если сам Дин хотел быть механиком. Мистер Сингер, учитель Кастиэля, на самом деле очень хорошо дружит с отцом Дина, и немного странно, что Дин все же учился у него предыдущие года.

Он узнает многое о Дине, но Кастиэль не говорит ему о себе, особенно то, что парней он предпочитает девушкам, и то, что он, возможно, совсем немного влюбился в Дина. Но он, конечно, и не скажет, потому что Кастиэль никогда никому не говорит о своих чувствах, потому что он неловкий и он трус, и он не может собрать смелость в кулак  и сказать хоть что-нибудь хоть кому-нибудь; и именно поэтому его уже который год задирает один и тот же парень – потому что у Кастиэля просто не хватает характера, чтобы сказать ему остановиться.

 Последнее сообщение, которое Дин отправляет Кастиэлю, гласит: _‘Встреть меня после уроков у дерева рядом с парковкой’._

Кастиэль чувствует, как его сердце стучит где-то в горле.

____

Кастиэль встречает Дина именно там, где они договорились. Его рюкзак очень тяжелый от книг, и он делает усилие, пока идет по макадаму к дереву, возле которого стоит Дин. Рядом с ним на земле сидит парень с Nintendo DS в руках, его язык зажат между зубами от концентрации, а его волосы постоянно падают на глаза. Кастиэль догадывается, что это Сэм, младший брат Дина. Сам Дин улыбается, когда видит приближающегося Кастиэля, и несильно пинает парня ботинком. Парень поднимает взгляд и улыбается, замечая Кастиэля, он складывает приставку и засовывает ее в рюкзак. Кастиэль улыбается в ответ и кидает рюкзак на землю с глухим тяжелым ударом.

\- Ты должно быть Кастиэль, - парень – Сэм – говорит, поднимаясь с земли и протягивая Кастиэлю руку, который пожимает его руку, а Сэм ее встряхивает. Это формальное приветствие выглядит немного странным, но Кастиэль не возражает, потому что Сэм кажется милым парнем – полной противоположностью Дина. Кастиэль убирает руку, и Дин хлопает ладонями, прежде чем засовывает руку в карман и вытаскивает связку ключей с брелоком, теребя ее, пока не находит нужный и не зажимает его между пальцем.

\- Ладно, я подумал, что, может, могу довезти тебя до дома, раз ты любишь классические машины и все такое.

Кастиэль краснеет, улыбка появляется на его лице, и он не может удержать в груди тихий смешок. Он никогда не был так близко к таким автомобилям, он видел машину Дина раньше, но всегда мог с восхищением рассматривать ее только издалека, как и все остальные, которые он видел. Так волнующе, что он действительно будет сидеть в ней, чувствовать рычание двигателя и вибрацию, когда авто будет работать на холостом ходу. Как будто мечта становится реальностью. Кастиэль достает телефон из кармана и быстро набирает сообщение Михаилу, его старшему брату, который обычно забирал его со школы, и даже не дожидается ответа. Он кивает Дину и повторяет: ‘Да, да, да’.

Дин подхватывает рюкзак Кастиэля с земли прежде, чем Кастиэль берет его сам, и делает это так легко, без усилия, и это удивляет Кастиэля – он еле тащил этот рюкзак с кучей книг, а Дин поднимает его одной рукой и закидывает себе на плечо, ярко улыбаясь. Сэм берет свой рюкзак, и они идут через стоянку к машине Дина, которая припаркована гораздо дальше, чем остальные, и Кастиэль думает, что это из-за того, что подростки  - идиоты и любят открывать двери своих машин, абсолютно не заботясь об автомобилях рядом с ними, и он не может осуждать Дина за то, что тот остановился так далеко, потому что если бы у Кастиэля была такая машина, он бы меньше всего хотел увидеть на ней вмятину.

Импала выглядит еще красивее вблизи, ее чистое черное покрытие сияет так, что Кастиэль видит на нем свое отражение почти без искажений. Он наклоняется к ней, улыбаясь, и слышит смех Дина возле себя, после чего поворачивается к нему и останавливает на парне свой взгляд.

\- Никогда не видел таких вблизи?

Кастиэль мотает головой и отворачивается от него, когда Дин проходит мимо него, чтобы разблокировать переднюю дверь, потом разблокирует заднюю и открывает ее, закидывая рюкзак Кастиэля внутрь. Он кивает головой в сторону переднего сиденья, и Кастиэль замирает. Дин действительно хочет, чтобы он ехал рядом с ним? Разве там не должен ехать Сэм? Все же он брат Дина. Но прежде, чем он начинает протестовать, Сэм кидает сумку на заднее сиденье и пролезает мимо Дина, плюхаясь назад и пристегиваясь ремнем.

Дин залезает на водительское сиденье и тянется через машину, чтобы отпереть дверь пассажира, и Кастиэль  обходит машину, открывая дверь и садясь внутрь. Кожаные сиденья нагрелись под лучами солнца за целый день, и в машине немного душно, но пахнет кожей, маслом, и это на самом деле дарит чувство комфорта. Кастиэль задерживает дыхание и прислоняется к спинке сиденья, чувствуя теплую кожу, а Дин без предупреждения заводит машину; рев двигателя заставляет Кастиэля подпрыгнуть, и Дин с Сэмом вместе смеются над ним. Кастиэль тоже усмехается. Удивительно, какой правильной кажется эта поездка с братьями, как будто он наконец-то в своей тарелке.

Они выезжают с парковки, Дин включает радио, станцию с классическим роком, которую Кастиэль как-то слышал, и увеличивает громкость до максимума. На заднем сидении Сэм достает наушники и начинает слушать музыку на своем iPode. Кастиэль ловит на себе его быстрый взгляд, и затем парень снова обращает внимание к дороге. Дин стучит пальцами по рулю в такт музыке, и Кастиэль улыбается, слегка поворачиваясь к нему. Свет солнца проникает сквозь ветровое стекло в машину, его лучи падают на лицо Дина, делая его веснушки еще более заметными и заставляя его глаза светиться. Он выглядит таким красивым. Кастиэль сглатывает и отводит взгляд от Дина, сжимая руку в кулак и смотря на дорогу.

Довольно долго висит молчание, Сэм слушает iPod на заднем сидении, по радио играет песня, которую Кастиэль, как ему кажется, слышал, но наверняка нет. И потом Дин начинает говорить, смотря на Кастиэля, когда они останавливаются под знаком ‘стоп’, улыбаясь ему во все зубы, и Кастиэль расслабляется на сидении, разжимая пальцы и вытирая взмокшие ладони о джинсы.

\- Так где ты живешь?

\- В конце Хилл стрит. Последний дом на дороге.

\- Тот большой дом? С огромным садом?

Кастиэль кивает, краска заливает его шею, Дин трогается с места и продолжает ехать по улице. Они снова ничего не говорят, но сейчас молчание не неловкое, скорее, успокаивающее. Музыка наполняет машину, ее медленные звуки расползаются из динамиков, и Кастиэль тихо и расслабленно вздыхает, скрещивая руки на груди. Дин поворачивает на его улицу и паркуется у бордюра. Он присвистывает, и Кастиэль уверен, что парень восхищен его домом. Это огромный четырехэтажный дом с мансардой, но он не используется так, как мог бы. В нем много пустых комнат, и все они принадлежат ему, его брату Михаилу и их отцу. Они живут в доме, выстроенном для шести или больше человек. Огромный сад спереди, громадный бассейн на заднем дворе, рояль в гостиной, хм, этого многовато.

И это не так уж и великолепно.

Кастиэль проводит большую часть своего времени в своей комнате, читая или готовясь к урокам, и не осмеливается на большее. В его комнате есть ванная, и он выходит обычно, чтобы поесть. На самом деле это от одиночества – у него есть целых три этажа, но он обычно сидит взаперти целями днями. Хотя иногда ему становится скучно дома, и тогда он идет гулять, и обычно надолго. Он гуляет по парку, вдоль реки, где угодно. Потому что это здорово – выбраться из дома и подышать свежим воздухом, ведь все же он не может постоянно жить в своей комнате. Кастиэль улыбается Дину и отстегивает ремень, Винчестер делает то же самое, открывая дверь и вылезая из машины. Кастиэль смущается, выходя из машины и видя парня стоящим около задней двери. Дин вытаскивает его рюкзак с заднего сиденья.

Кастиэль нервно усмехается и тянет руку, чтобы забрать рюкзак у Дина, но парень отодвигает его, смотря на сумку.

\- Боже, Кас. Ты там всю библиотеку носишь?

_Кас?_ Кастиэль на секунду перестает дышать, после чего берт себя в руки. Это здорово – иметь прозвище, и то, как его произносит Дин, заставляет Кастиэля чувствовать мурашки по всей спине. Он снова смеется и забирает рюкзак у Дина.

\- Нет. Просто много книг для повышенного уровня обучения. Я много учусь.

\- Повышенный уровень? Умный парень, да?

\- Как тебе будет угодно, - Кастиэль закидывает рюкзак на плечи и поворачивается к Дину, - Спасибо за поездку, Дин. Я правда ценю это.

Сэм машет ему из машины и кричит: ‘Пока’. Кастиэль наклоняется и машет ему в ответ, потом выпрямляется и сталкивается с Дином.

\- Ладно, тогда увидимся завтра.

Они прощаются, и Дин несильно хлопает его по плечу, после чего обходит машину, садится на водительское сиденье и заводит двигатель. Кастиэль смотрит, как Импала исчезает из виду, потом поворачивается и бредет к дому. Он проходит через сад, мимо невысоких розовых цветущих кустов и других цветов. Когда он был маленьким, то постоянно играл тут с мамой; так можно было сбежать от действительности, и он это любил. Он любил проводить время с мамой, заниматься с ней всем, чем угодно. Когда он доходит до дома, то открывает дверь и идет прямиком к лестнице, не беспокоясь о том, чтобы проверить отца и брата, если они вообще дома.

Три лестничных пролета, и он на своем этаже. Он запыхался, поэтому кидает рюкзак напротив двери своей комнаты, толкая дверь и пиная рюкзак остаток пути. Он слишком тяжелый, чтобы таскать его на руках. Когда Кастиэль оказывается в своей комнате, он закрывает за собой дверь. Здесь темно, единственный источник света – небольшой светящийся аквариум на комоде, и Кастиэль включает свет. Стены его комнаты покрыты плакатами, постерами музыкальных групп, афиш с разных шоу, всеми видами постеров. И картинами, конечно, потому что Кастиэль любит картины. Он открывает рюкзак, вытаскивает книги и плюхается с ними на кровать, стаскивая ботинки и тихо вздыхая. Он извлекает телефон из кармана и кладет его на тумбочку, поправляя кровать и прислоняясь к стене, свешивая ноги  с края кровати и шевеля пальцами.

Спустя час чтения он слышит вибрацию телефона. Это странно, потому что никто никогда не писал ему, и он смотрит на него несколько минут, потом протягивается и берет его в руку. Кастиэль открывает телефон, видит сообщение от Дина и не может справиться с улыбкой, появляющейся на его губах.

_‘Надеюсь, ты занимаешься. Не хочу, чтобы такой интеллект, как у тебя, пропал зря’_

Кастиэль кладет телефон рядом с собой на кровать и продолжает читать, медленно перелистывая страницы и не воспринимая информацию. Это просто куча ерунды, которую он уже знает, и хоть у него завтра тест, он уверен, что получит высшую оценку и без повторения. Сдать АП* на самом деле проще простого. Он продолжает читать, когда телефон снова вибрирует. Он поднимает его с кровати, открывает и, не удивляясь, видит еще одно сообщение от Дина.

_‘Увидимся завтра за ланчем. А, да, хочешь еще раз прокатиться до дома? ’_

Кастиэль улыбается и откладывает книгу, быстро набирая ответ и отправляя его Дину.

_‘Да, Дин. Было бы здорово’_

\-------

В течение следующих нескольких месяцев Дин и Кастиэль становятся очень близки. Уриэль прекращает издевательства над Касом и прекращает называть его педиком, ну, по крайней мере, при Дине он этого не делает, но Кастиэль рад и этому. Дин всегда рядом с Касом за ланчем с рассказами о том, что он делал на уикенд, какие фильмы смотрел или что он собирается делать с Импалой на предстоящих выходных. Габриэль  и Анна не проводят с Кастиэлем много времени теперь, когда у него есть Дин, и, честно говоря, Кастиэль немного этому рад, потому что они оба были так зациклены на себе и беспокоились о себе больше, чем о ком-то другом. Габриэль был шутником, обманщиком и любил разыгрывать Кастиэля. Анна… ее Кастиэль вообще не особо хорошо знал. Она была тихой, какой-то бунтовщицей, и… она нравилась Кастиэлю, но была уж слишком эгоистичной. А Дин? Дин замечательный. Он милый, и он беспокоится о Кастиэле, и он бесконечно любит своего младшего брата, и Кастиэль уверен, что он влюблен в свою машину.

Дин этого не отрицает.

Они проводят вместе почти каждые выходные. Кастиэль обычно сидит на шезлонге во дворе дома Винчестеров, пока  Дин копается под капотом Импалы. Солнце бьет в глаза. Кастиэль понимает, что чем больше Дин находится на солнце, тем больше веснушек высыпает на его лице и тем легче он загорает. Кастиэль не загорает так, как Дин, и в большинстве случае для него все заканчивается покрасневшими щеками, которые начинают шелушиться через несколько дней. Дин смеется над ним и подшучивает, но по-доброму,  и Кастиэль смеется вместе с ним.

Но в июне Дин выпускается.

Кастиэль сидит на трибуне, наблюдая, как Дин идет поперек сцены, смотрит, как он забирает свой диплом, свою академическую шапочку и мантию выпускника, и это здорово. После стольких разговоров об уходе из школы, вот он, Дин Винчестер, выпускник школы с дипломом. После, когда все уже разошлись по домам, Кастиэль встречает Дина у Импалы. Сэм уже на заднем сидении наполовину спит, и Дин стягивает с себя мантию  и кидает ее через опущенное окно в брата. Он поднимает взгляд, когда замечает, что Кастиэль приближается к нему, и на его лице появляется улыбка, обнажающая его идеальные зубы, и сердце Кастиэля подскакивает. И прежде, чем он успевает подумать, он обвивает руками талию Дина и обнимает его.

\- Поздравляю, Дин.

Дин обхватывает руками Кастиэля, прижимая его к груди, и Кастиэль прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи. Дин смеется, и этот смех глухо отдается в его груди, но не отстраняется, как думал Кастиэль. Они стоят прижавшись друг к другу, кажется, минут десять, а затем Дин совсем немного отодвигается, смотря в глаза Кастиэля своими красивыми зелеными глазами, и снова наклоняется, пока они не оказываются лицом к лицу, едва не соприкасаясь носами, дыша друг на друга. Дин буквально на мгновение отводит взгляд и тут же возвращает его, и Кастиэль чувствует, как сердце Дина стучит в его груди – или это его собственное сердце?

\- М-можно?

Кастиэль кивает, и Дин наклоняется еще, прижимаясь губами к Кастиэлю и ведя рукой вверх, зарываясь в его волосы. Кастиэль тихо выдыхает, когда Дин слегка сжимает его волосы и толкает его к машине, прижимая его спину к горячему металлу. Его руки находят бедра Дина, и он сжимает между пальцами хлопок рубашки. Язык Дина проскальзывает в его рот, слегка касаясь нёба, проходясь по зубам, и Кастиэль не может сдержать тихий стон, вырывающийся из горла. А затем кто-то прочищает горло, и они отталкиваются друг от друга с бешеным сердцебиением; Дин разглаживает рубашку, Кастиэль пробегает рукой по волосам, чтобы хоть как-то привести их в порядок. Сэм высовывает голову из окна с детской улыбкой на лице и волосами, падающими на лоб.

\- Боже, парни! Не могли оставить это на потом?

Дин прочищает горло, а Кастиэль краснеет, его лицо приобретает просто нереально красный оттенок, и жар с лица распространяется на шею и на грудь. Он нервно усмехается и засовывает руки в карманы, отходя от машины и становясь рядом с Дином. Сэм смеется и машет ему, залезая обратно в машину. Только дайте Сэму возможность испортить все в такой момент. Дин шаркает ногой, и Кастиэль мягко смеется, пихая его локтем в бок с улыбкой на лице. Дин смотрит на него и тоже улыбается. Он наклоняется, быстро целуя Кастиэля, залезает в машину и заводит двигатель.

 - Довезти, Кас?

\- Нет, спасибо, я пройдусь. Сегодня хорошая погода.

И после этого все меняется.

\------

Кастиэль видит Дина гораздо чаще после того вечера, и, даже если Дин планировал пойти в колледж, он этого не делает. Он решил взять год отдыха, чтобы насладиться жизнью без работы и учебы. На самом деле, он просто лентяй. Но это не так уж плохо, потому что, по крайней мере, Кастиэль сможет видеть его, когда захочет. Он ложится спать с сообщением  от Дина с пожеланием спокойной ночи и приятных снов, он просыпается по утрам с сообщением от Дина, желающего доброго утра и хорошего дня. И это странно, что Дин просыпается раньше Кастиэля, но наверняка это связано с тем, что его будит либо Сэм, либо отец.

И, конечно, ‘хорошие дни’ у Кастиэля постоянно, потому что когда он видит Дина, все сразу становится лучше. Дин с его совершенной улыбкой, загорелой и веснушчатой кожей, Дин с его идеальной индивидуальностью и своим замечательным взглядом на жизнь, Дин, такой полный любви.  Кастиэль просто чувствует себя гораздо лучше рядом с ним, и он чувствует, что может быть собой, потому что Дин такой, он всегда такой. Они проводят вместе целые дни, от момента, когда Кастиэль покидает дом, и до момента, когда Кастиэль покидает Дина вечером в припаркованном возле его дома авто. И Кастиэль понимает, что он действительно любит целовать Дина; его нежные губы и то, как его язык плавно скользит вокруг языка Кастиэля и по его нёбу. Это идеально.

Они вместе смотрят фильмы, вместе ходят в парк, вместе гуляют вдоль реки. Дин даже приглашает Кастиэля к себе домой, где они смотрят фильмы  на кровати в спальне Дина, прислонившись к стене, голова Кастиэля покоится на плече Дина, его руки обвиты вокруг его талии, а Винчестер гладит пальцами слишком длинные волосы Кастиэля – _‘Ты должен отстричь их, Кас, или будешь в итоге выглядеть как Сэмми. И это будет просто ужасно’-_ но Кастиэлю нравятся его волосы и это потрясающее чувство, когда Дин зарывается в них ладонью, целуя его. Они смотрят фильмы с Сэмом  в гостиной сидя на диване, а отец Дина несколько раз даже приглашает Кастиэля оставаться на ужин. И это успокаивает – иметь место, куда можно пойти, где люди признают тебя, говорят с тобой, даже шутят. Винчестеры замечательны, и Кастиэлю нравится думать о них как о семье, которой у него никогда не было. Потому что, по правде говоря, Михаил слишком замкнут и едва разговаривает с Кастиэлем, а их отец больше заинтересован в работе, чем в семье.

Они проводят вместе бессчетное количество часов, Кастиэль в доме Дина гораздо больше, чем Дин в доме Кастиэля, но это нормально, это действительно нормально. Пока однажды Дин не спрашивает Кастиэля, почему он так редко приглашает его к себе, и Кастиэль запинается, заикается и краснеет.

\- Мой отец не… Он не знает про нас, и мой брат тоже. Они просто не поверят, что то, что между нами – это реально…

\- Ты веришь, что это реально?

\- Конечно…

\- Тогда это все, что имеет значение.

И Дин целует его так, будто Кастиэль это все, чем он дышит.

\------

Лето не длится бесконечно, хотя Кастиэлю бы этого очень хотелось. Потому что он может проводить каждый день с Дином, гуляя с ним по парку, плавая в бассейне на его заднем дворе или лежа на траве перед домом, указывая на созвездия и рассказывая о них Дину. ‘ _Ты такой ботаник_ ’. Дин часто говорит ему это, но потом улыбается и бессознательно целует Кастиэля, и Кастиэль улыбается и целует его в ответ. Лето было великолепным, месяцы, проведенные с Дином, были идеальны, но начинается школа, и Кастиэль в этом году выпускник. Дин все еще отдыхает, но он возвращается в школу, чтобы гулять с Кастиэлем во время ланча и забирать его и Сэма после уроков.

Он все еще видит Дина каждый день, так что возвращение в школу оказывается не таким уж плохим.

Кастиэль и Дин все еще проводят вместе время все выходные, либо в доме Дина, либо Кастиэля, и Кастиэль готов поклясться, что хочет проводить все свое время с Дином, всегда. Суббота, они в постели Кастиэля; свет от маленького светящегося аквариума на комоде – единственный источник света в комнате, и он отбрасывает слабый свет через комнату, но Кастиэль видит зелень глаз Дина, то, как свет отражается в них и создает ощущение, что они сияют. Они целуются, рука Дина осторожно бродит по телу Кастиэля, руки Кастиэля сжаты в кулаки и лежат на рубашке Дина. И затем Дин отодвигается, заставляя Кастиэля мерзнуть, но он тут же обнимает его и прижимает к груди.

\- Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что, но пообещай, что не будешь смеяться.

\- Обещаю.

Долгая пауза, дыхание Дина учащается, и Кастиэль чувствует, как его сердце колотится в груди. Он прижимается ласковым поцелуем к шее Дина, потом еще одним к его челюсти, и Дин расслабляется, уменьшая хватку.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Мир Кастиэля останавливается. Он перестает дышать, перестает двигаться, перестает целовать Дина в челюсть. Он заикается, пытаясь найти слова. Хотя даже не знает, что хочет сказать. Объятие Дина становится все слабее, и Кастиэль мягко отодвигается от него, смотря в лицо парню и в его глаза. Он не знает, говорит ли Дин правду, но почему бы еще он стал это говорить? Это не имеет смысла, ничего не имеет смысла. Дыхание Кастиэля ускоряется, теперь уже его сердце бешено бьется в грудной клетке, и он закрывает рот. Он выдыхает через нос и закрывает глаза. Кто знал, что эти три слова так повлияют на него? Дин тоже не двигается, он только нерешительно смотрит на Кастиэля грустными глазами; они умоляют его, и Кастиэль практически слышит голос Дина в своей голове – _Скажи, что любишь меня._ Сердце Кастиэля падает в желудок.

Улыбка появляется на его лице, и он прижимается губами к Дину немного сильнее, чем стоило, и он не может сдержать смех. Дин смеется вместе с ним, снова прижимая Кастиэля к груди, и Кастиэль не может перестать повторять эти слова снова, и снова, и снова.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя. Я тоже люблю тебя, Дин.

\------

В три часа утра на следующий день у Кастиэля звонит телефон.

Он звонит, и звонит, и звонит, прежде чем он становится в состоянии хотя бы скинуть с себя одеяло и дотянуться до тумбочки за телефоном. Он не смотрит на экран, чтобы узнать, кто ему звонит, но когда он отвечает, голос на другом конце провода просто сходит с ума.  Парень, кем бы он ни был, кричит, и Кастиэль может с уверенностью сказать, что он плачет. На секунду он сбивается с толку, но затем он узнает голос, и это ужасает его.

\- Сэм? Сэм, что случилось?

\- Он умер, Кас! Он умер! О Господи!

Удар, звук бьющегося стекла, и Кастиэль выпрыгивает из кровати и натягивает джинсы раньше, чем Сэм пытается ответить.

\- Сэм, я сейчас буду. Ты расскажешь мне, что случилось, когда я приду.

Он отключает телефон прежде, чем Сэм успевает что-то сказать и надевает через голову свитер, кладя телефон в карман и хватая ключи от дома. Он быстро надевает кроссовки, даже не завязывая потертые шнурки. Нет никакого смысла говорить отцу или Михаилу, куда он собрался, потому что сейчас слишком рано будить их, чтобы сказать, что он идет к Дину. Так что он быстро пробегает три лестничных пролета, оказываясь на первом этаже, открывает дверь, выскальзывает из дома и закрывает ее, после чего быстро идет по дорожке через сад. Дорога к дому Дина занимает больше времени, чем он планировал, и он скрещивает руки на груди, прижимая их к телу, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить тепло. Это особо не помогает, и к тому времени, как он оказывается на улице Дина, Кастиэль замерзает. Но он в ужасе застывает, когда поворачивает за угол и видит его дом. Площадка напротив него освещена огнями, красными и синими, и снаружи припаркованы две полицейские машины.

Остаток пути он бежит, и когда он достигает входной двери, то не стучит. Он открывает ее и прежде, чем успевает ступить в дом, Сэм обвивает его руками и утыкается лицом в его шею. За последние месяцы Сэм сильно вырос и уже гораздо выше Кастиэля, но сейчас он выглядит таким маленьким и уязвимым. Свитер на плече Кастиэля намокает от его слез, и это неудобно, но он протягивает руки и обнимает Сэма, прижимая его к себе, он трет его спину и шепчет что-то успокаивающее.

\- Сэм, - хрипло произносит он, смотря поверх плеча Сэма на Джона, который сидит на диване в окружении двух полицейских. Мужчина прячет лицо в ладонях, а его плечи трясутся, - Сэм, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что произошло.

Сэм мотает головой и что-то бормочет, но Кастиэль не может уловить, что именно. Голос Сэма охрип, слова нечеткие, и Кастиэль осторожно встряхивает его и просит повторить еще раз.

\- Он умер, Кас. Дин мертв…

Кастиэль застывает и убирает руки, когда Сэм хватает его сильнее. Его дыхание учащается, пульс подскакивает, он чувствует себя так, будто его швырнули об стену. В горле что-то сжимается и оно начинает болеть, он чувствует, как задыхается, но ведь он не задыхается, да? Он вдыхает воздух, которого не осталось в его легких, отпускает Сэма и падает на колени. Он не может дышать. Он падает вперед и цепляется за ковер, прижимая руку к груди и стараясь восстановить дыхание. Сэм оказывается рядом с ним в тот же миг, прижимая его руки и спину к своей груди и пытаясь поднять его, но Кастиэль отодвигается, выворачиваясь из его захвата, и встает. Он запинается о порог и наступает на шнурки, падает на цемент, тормозя руками и коленями. Его ладони горят, колени тоже, и когда он садится, то понимает, что его руки ободраны и истекают кровью.

Он прижимает колени к груди, утыкаясь в них лицом, и плачет. Он плачет, пока не теряет возможность дышать, а потом плачет еще больше. Его глаза болят, горло горит, ладони и колени кровоточат. Но ничто из этого не сравнится с болью, которую он действительно чувствует, потому что мужчина, которого он любит, умер. Человек, любовь к которому он осознал только вчера, мертв. Он громко вздыхает и продолжает плакать, пока его джинсы не намокают. Затем он откидывается назад и с глухим звуком ударяется о цемент. У него болит голова, болит что-то в груди, но он игнорирует это, потому что в этот момент он смотрит в небо. Он видит, как звезда пересекает его и исчезает.

\------

Жизнь Дина Винчестера была оборвана мужчиной, который был слишком пьян, чтобы садиться за руль. Дин возвращался от какого-то друга, когда мужчина сбил его на дороге. Сказали, он умер от удара, но это не имело большого значения для Кастиэля.

Похороны проходят неделей позже. Они очень скромные – здесь отец Дина, Сэм, несколько  ребят со школы и Кастиэль. У Дина не было большой семьи или много друзей, но Кастиэль благодарен за это, потому что он не знает, как бы он справился с приступом паники, если бы тут было больше десяти человек. Он пропустил всю прошлую неделю учебы, не ел несколько дней и спал не больше десяти часов за все неделю. Джон и Сэм выглядели не лучше, и Кастиэль рад, что они выглядят также плохо, как и он, потому что в противном случае он чувствовал бы себя просто ужасно. Это даже смешно – радоваться тому, что кто-то находится в таком же отчаянии, как и ты. Он пришел на похороны  в джинсах и старой футболке, которую стащил у Дина, но после обнаружения пропажи Дин подарил ее парню. Это старая футболка с Led Zeppelin, с дыркой спереди, и она пахнет кожей, маслом и, что лучше всего, Дином.

Кастиэль не стирал ее с того дня, как получил ее от Дина.

Сэм грустно улыбается Кастиэлю, увидев его, его взгляд проходится по его футболке. Сэм и Джон одеты во что-то приличное – чистые застегнутые рубашки и чистые же джинсы, и Кастиэль чувствует себя немного лишним здесь в своих джинсах и старой футболке. Но он знает, что Дин бы не хотел, чтобы его похороны были такими, как у всех – костюмы и галстуки, отполированные ботинки и черные пиджаки. Он бы хотел, чтобы они не были официальными, не были нормальными. Сэм подходит к нему и обнимает, стискивая Кастиэля в объятиях, после чего отодвигается на расстояние вытянутой руки и крепко сжимает его плечо. Он засовывает руку в карман джинсов и немного шарит там, после чего вытаскивает что-то оттуда. Свет быстро отражается от маленького предмета в ладони Сэма, и он протягивает его Кастиэлю. Тот протягивает руку, и Сэм вкладывает в его ладонь амулет Дина. Его бронза теплая, а шнурок свисает с его ладони.

\- Сэм…

\- Он в любом случае собирался отдать его тебе. Он говорил, что собирался.

\- Спасибо, Сэм.

Сэм снова грустно улыбается.

\- Он любил тебя, ты знаешь.

\- Я знаю…

Солнце бьет в глаза, и сейчас теплее, чем должно быть в это время года – на деревьях еще много листвы и газоны полны цветущих растений. В небе полно птиц, они быстро пролетают поперек него и едва не сталкиваются друг с другом, прежде чем сесть на ближайшее дерево.   Они поют, и их песни отдаются в ушах Кастиэля. Он улыбается и надевает шнурок на шею, давая кулону болтаться на его груди. Он поднимает амулет и сжимает его в ладони, закрывает глаза и прижимает его к губам.

_Скажи, что любишь меня._

 

_  
_

АП* - Ассошиэ́йтед Пресс, _Associated Press -_ одно из крупнейших международных информационно-новостный агенств мира и США.

 

 


End file.
